hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
New World Disorder ?!!!
" New World Disorder !!! " is another feature world which was released in 2001 as part of the " Fun Pack " for the original Dr Lunatic expansion pack (The Expando Pak). This world is most notably known for it' s Bunnies,Swapguns and other new interesting weapons,monsters and things which were considered cool at the time of release. Nowadays you can get all these features and many more in " Dr Lunatic Supreme With Cheese", but lets not go off topic here. A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Oddness Depot. Switcheroo! Please note the Raft you see there is a Sneaky Shark in disguise. Just grab the Candles, then use the Swapgun on the Weremutt to switch places with it to the other side of the level. Hopping Down the Trail It's another Bunny escort level, just mash badguys and remember to grab the Candles before the level ends. Simple to Change! Just a level to show off how monsters can be changed into another one, just mash them up,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Battle Bots Just mash some robots,then watch the show of friendlies vs enemies and the level will end. (Note the Secret Level Entrance here) Everything Changes (Secret Level) Because this level is quite potentially infuriating to complete, lets list down the hard rules. 1.If a Shroom is beaten, it changes all Shrooms to Xeno Hunters,then changes the level flag to Underlava. 2.If a Pumpkin is beaten, it changes all Pumpkins into Grabby Gnomes. 3.If a Cryozoid is beaten, it changes all Cryozoids into Baby SEALs. 4.If a Xeno Hunter,Grabby Gnome or Baby SEAL is beaten,you lose. With that, i advise getting the Candles on a cheats playthrough,then play the level again with only gathering the Brains as your objective. The level exit is a Radioactive Barrel. Computer Bug!.!.! Pretty much, your goal is to mash the Mad Millenium Bugs, but before you kill the last one, please remember to squash the Frostbiters for Candles,because once you are done, you will be automatically teleported and minecarted to finish the level. Un-Weaponly Encounters (Key of Lunacy) This level is a bit unusual that you pretty much have to fight without hammers, At the start,you have to be pretty careful not to end up unarmed by picking up one too many Hammer Downs while collecting the Brains. In the next section, you have to fight 3 Richie Liches unarmed totally with only Reflector Shields to shoot their beams back at them. Once down, you may leave, remember to pick the Key of Lunacy from here before you do. Alien Egg-citement (Hammer Keychain) Just mash the Xenos, collecting Brains and Candles. Just remember to mash all the Eggs and the Hammer Keychain here will be unlocked. Cookie Crumbling! Actually can be quite a tough level due to the limited firepower at the beginning and the constantly spawning Ninjabread men and the fact all the Keys and Firepower is hiding behind trees. Once you are done with the segment, you have to deal with Bob the Biscuit and some Punkins. Once you are done with that, remember to grab all the Candles and leave. Snowed In (Rocket Keychain) Actually a rather tough long level, lets go through the beginning like this. First get the Yellow Keys from 3 seperate corners of the beginning area, which will unlock a room with Jetpack and a Swapgun. Take the Jetpack, then jet over to the area of spawning Snowguys and Pengulons. You will notice there is an enclosure with a Cryozoid with a Battleaxe and another enclosure with lone Baby Seal and a switch tile. Please do not kill the Baby Seal, as you need to use the Swapgun on it later. Mash the Snowguys and Pengulons along with their generators with the starting firepower in the area, then find the Yellow Key in this area, to open a backdoor to a Raft that will allow you to go back to the starting area. Once you have gotten the Swapgun from the room, go back and swap yourself with the Baby Seal to walk on the switch tile to get a wall near another switch tile at the starting area to do down, then go back to the starting area where you found your first Yellow key to find the newly available switch tile. This Switch Tile will open the wall to allow the Nasty Snowballs to clear themselves as it opens a wall to the right into water. Go through the chasm where the Snowballs were and get the Red Key and proceed forward. You have to make through yet another chasm of Snowballs, but dont worry, this one is possible to walk through unlike the last one you where you had to destroy them all. Once you are through, you will warp to another section of the level, note the Rocket Keychain hidden here. You then have to mash through another area of spawning Wet Seals, Pengulons and Frostibiters while collecting all the Brains in here. As you cannot proceed forward due to the Snowblowers in your path, you have to also slide across the ice to get to a switch to destroy them all. Once you have collected all the Brains in the area and hit the switch, proceed and you have to fight the 3 Yeti Brothers before you go home. After you beat them, remember to collect the Candles in this boss area before leaving. Lair of the Evil Clones Pretty much, just a longish level, just mash away, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Haven't I Been Here Before? Actually can be quite a tough level due to the Dark Vampires and the randomness of when the areas brighten up. Otherwise, just get everything killed and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Overgrown Garden! (Squash Keychain) Pretty much just a mash plant themed monster level. After mashing up the green moss, then mash the Shrooms to turn the Multimoss into Moss Rapido and mash everything else. After you kill all the Moss Rapido, remember to go back to the hut near the start of the level to get the Squash Keychain. Then grab the Brains and Candles and finish the level. Grab 'n Go Pretty much just monster mash level. Just remember to kill the Grabby Gnomes,get the Brains and Candles before you leave. Toasty! (Pumpkin Keychain) Pretty much just monster mash level,but rather tough to do due to lava theme. Just remember to get all the Brains and Candles and the raft to the Pumpkin Keychain at the start of the level will spawn. Pumpkin Mania (Keychain Level) Pretty much just pumpkin mash level, just mash them all and gather the Brains and Candles and leave. Easy...Isn't It? It's rather comical at the start that you are going through The Thing and Matilda with kill switch tiles in their enclosures.....BUT THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT MATILDA X. Mash her and gather the Brains and Candles and finish. EDITOR STUFF If you want to use the tiles or resources in your world then here are the details: TILES: All the tiles which were used in this world are in a .bmp image file named " disorder.bmp ". SOUNDS: You cannot really use the custom sounds in this world,they' re engraved in the coding. TO SUM UP This world dosen' t have any plots or stories to it. It' s a random world yes indeed, but the main point in this world was to show the new features in the Expando Pak. Nothing more. The same reason goes with Field Trip. Overall a nicely put-together world, challenging at times, but better then some of the worlds on the Dr L SWC addons site. OTHER OPINIONS: (None So Far) Category:Unlocked from Oddness Depot Category:Dr L Worlds